The Woman of the Kings Own
by theoriginalmeathead
Summary: Oneshot. Kel gets put into the Kings Own by King Jonathon, she is in Dom's squad. Kel helps 'her' men get ready for their 'Welcome Home' Ball...she and Dom never make it...KD. Fluffy. PLEASE R&R.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**The Woman of the Kings Own  
**_By The ORIGINAL Meathead_

Lady Keladry of Mindelan walked slowly up the path towards the barracks of the King's Own. Just before she reached them she took a quick right and headed into a much smaller, much newer building labeled "Women's Quarters".

King Jonathon decided that because the Own was getting some trouble from some of the higher placed people in the villages or town that they were helping at, a knight needed to be placed in every squad so that they could instill the power of the crown, if needed.

Each of the knights would be squad member. They also had basically the same set of rules to follow. They weren't allowed to get married and they could be promoted or demoted. The Commander had power over them but they were on equal terms with the Second-in-Command.

Kel was one of those knights and was very happy about it. She had been lucky enough to be placed with The Third Company and with Dom's squad. The only downside she could see in that was that she had to obey Dom's orders. At least when someone important was around anyway.

To the rest of Dom's squad it was like an extension of her squire years, the only facts changed was that she was a Knight and that some of her extra body parts and curves had grown, creating in their opinion a very attractive woman.

After a few hours of sitting idly in her lonely room, Kel decided that she would go and visit "The Boys" as she had nick named them. On her way out she paused in front of her mirror looking at her reflection and then glancing at the face paints that she would have to put on later for the ball that was being held to celebrate The Third Company's return after nearly a year and a half out on the road and patrol.

Kel had joined them just a few days before they left, much to the delight of the other males. According to them, Dom used to be tough on them before he met Kel. He had received endless teasing from Kel for the following month.

Now standing outside door to Dom's room, Kel could hear the sounds of all the men talking inside. They always got ready together before balls like this one for some reason. Kel rapped loudly on the door.

There was a chorus of "Dom'll get it" and Kel couldn't help but grinning at Dom's groan in reply.

"You know it wouldn't hurt if someone OTHER than Dom got to open the door for a lady." said Kel through the door. She heard them all scrambling to be the first one to the door but Dom beat them to it.

He opened the door with a sweeping bow and gestured her inside, a grin spreading over his face as Kel smiled at him in return. As she stepped through the doorway Dom said, "Welcome Milady to our humble quarters!"

Kel looked around and snorted. It looked like a hurricane had hit the room. There were shirts and breeches strewn across the room and surprisingly enough, the only place that didn't have clothing littered over it was Dom's desk. She smirked as she strode over to the desk. She carefully piled the papers and put them on one side of the desk, turning every second bundle of papers the opposite way so that Dom didn't have to sort them all out again later before lifting herself up onto the desk.

A few chuckles darted around the room. Dom sighed, shutting the door. He made his way over to a smiling Kel.

"Does it amuse you that you are sitting on my desk?"

Kel quickly crossed one of her legs over the other and fluttered her eyelashes pretending to be every part the air-headed court lady. "Of course not you silly sergeant you," she said slapping him lightly on the arm and pretending to blush.

Laughter escaped from Kel's mouth ruining her act, and that was all it took for the rest of the men to burst out laughing but they desperately tried to control it when Dom turned around and glared at them, but to no avail.

Dom sighed once again, turning back to Kel to see a hint of a smile playing across her face, which in his mind made her beauty stand out even more. As the smile on her face grew Dom could feel a smile forming on his face too, no matter how much he tried to control it. He pouted at her a bit trying to convince her to try and control his men, even when he couldn't.

Kel's resolve not to help him instantly faded at the sight of his pout. _Why does he have to be so damn irresistible?_ Kel thought irritably as she hopped off his desk, sighing and saying, "If it really means that much to you…"

She clapped her hands. The laughter instantly subsided. Kel couldn't resist smirking in Dom's direction. He looked incredibly put out. Kel tried to hide her smile. She turned her attention back to the men who seemed oblivious to the communication between the two.

"Right those of you that are dressed and ready line up in front of me and I will polish you off. We want you to impress all the pretty ladies on your first night back don't we?"

All the men nodded vigorously and the few who were already ready moved towards Kel. She worked quickly through the men, Dom preferring to watch rather than get checked over. When she had done nearly everybody there were some frantic knocks at the door and Neal's voice rang through the door.

"Quick! Open up! I can't find Kel anywhere and I just can't seem to get my hair to lie flat!"

Dom strode over to the door.

"Hello darling cousin Meathead. Were you looking for Kel? I'm sorry but she is currently unavailable…"

"Actually I just finished." said Kel as she walked towards the door.

Dom scowled at her. She had ruined his fun for the night! Making Meathead more frantic than he already was! She just returned the look with a pretty smile that made his knees go weak. He quickly walked over to the nearest bed, pushed off all the clothes despite the protests of one of his men who quickly quailed under the look that Dom was giving him.

He turned his attention back towards Kel and his cousin just in time to see Kel throw her arms around Neal's neck hugging him tightly. Neal put his hands on her waist drawing her closer before putting his arms around her and hugging her just as tight. Neal whispered something in Kel's ear and she giggled slightly.

Dom felt a surge of emotion rise in his chest. _Mithros…am I…jealous? No. I couldn't be! That would mean that I felt for her as more than a friend!_ Some of what he had been thinking must have showed up on his face because the next thing he knew there was a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to find Wolset giving him an encouraging look.

Kel drew back from Neal. "Oh it's so good to see you! How are things going with Yuki?"

Neal smiled happily. "Excellent. We are expecting our first child in 3 months."

"Oh Neal that's great!" said Kel giving him a big smile and another hug. "So why isn't Yuki helping you get ready for the ball?"

"Oh she thinks that I'm too much of a distraction if I'm getting ready in the same room as her so she goes to Princess Shinkokami's rooms to get ready. Don't see why though. I mean, I'm as perfect as an angel! I could never distract someone unless I was meant to!"

Kel rolled her eyes, but grinned. She stepped completely out of Neal's arms and started fixing up all the wrinkles in his tunic.

"Did you pick out your shirt?" she murmured.

Neal nodded.

"Great choice. It goes with you eyes."

Neal smiled. "Thanks Kel."

Kel was done with Neal in another couple of minutes and then she turned to Dom.

"Your turn now."

Dom sighed dramatically but stood so that Kel could look over him. It only took a few seconds to do Dom.

Kel grinned, "Well that was easy."

"Of course it was!" said Neal sounding mock offended, "He's related to me!"

Everyone rolled their eyes. Kel walked towards the door bidding everyone farewell as she hurried back to her rooms so that she could get ready herself. She slipped off her tunic and breeches and put on the russet red gown that was lying on her bed. Lalasa had obviously come and set it out, along with some slippers, a purse and a corset.

Kel blatantly ignored the corset. She padded bare footed over to her mirror and surveyed the face paints before her. She sighed and sat down. She did not bother with foundation. First she lightly applied some dark red eye shadow and she put a tinge of blush on her cheeks. Next she put on some red lip rouge and applied gloss over top.

Kel brought her now shoulder length light brown hair up into a bun at the back of her head. Kel left some strands of hair out and shaped them around her face. She put in some ruby earbobs and put on a ruby pendant necklace that was attached to a gold chain. She looked over herself critically when she had done. Simple yet elegant. Perfect. Kel slipped into her red slippers and looked up sharply when there was a loud knock on her door.

Kel quickly hid three of her throwing stars in the folds of her dress.

"Come on Kel. The balls about to start! You don't want to be late do you?" called Dom's voice through the door.

"Coming." Kel replied.

She opened the door and stepped outside. She turned around and locked the door to her room. As she turned to face Dom his jaw dropped. His eyes raked up and down her body, making her feel slightly uncomfortable. She coughed lightly and Dom, having been brought back to the present, blushed a bit.

"Sorry," he said, "but you just look so beautiful, even more than usual, and that's saying something."

Kel eyes widened with every word.

"Do you mean that?" Kel asked quietly, expecting him to take back what he said.

Dom looked Kel straight in the eye and said unblinkingly, "Yes."

Kel's heart began to pound. It was so loud that she swore that Dom could hear it. "Thank you."

Dom shrugged and took a step closer, "It's the truth."

Kel tried desperately to get her fluttering heart under control. He moved even closer. Her eyes roamed over his face settling on his lips quite a few times. They just looked so…_kissable_. Kel tried to swallow the lump in her throat but it wouldn't budge. Little did she know Dom was going through the same problems. Their eyes met.

No matter how hard they tried they couldn't look away. Kel moved a smidgen closer. It was all the encouragement Dom needed. He closed the gap between them and their lips met for the first time. It was as if fireworks were exploding behind their eyes. The sweet gentle kiss soon turned more wild and passionate with their want and desire showing through. They broke apart only when the need for oxygen was great.

They just stood there in each others arms smiling for at least a minute but then Kel suddenly realized. "Oh! I left my purse in my room. Hang on a minute while I just go get it."

As she turned to out her key in the door Dom caught sight of the bare skin just below her neck. He had the sudden temptation to kiss it. He gave into the temptation easily. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the bare skin. Kel gasped but bit her bottom lip to stop herself from telling him to do it again. She spun around in his arms so that she faced him and grinned slightly.

Their eyes locked then in perfect unison they whispered. "I love you."

Both their faces lit up with huge grins and they shared another kiss. Kel took his hand and led him into her room, abet shyly. She locked the door behind them and Dom watched, grinning, as she closed all the curtains, but making no move to help her. She walked over to her mirror and took out her earbobs. She was about to reach up and take off her necklace when Dom appeared behind her. He undid the clasp of he necklace and kissed the skin where it had been. Kel moaned softly.

She carefully took the necklace from him and put in down on her vanity. Their eyes met in the mirror. Dom's eyes questioning. Kel nodded her head answering the silent '_Are you sure?_' question. Dom grinned and started trailing kisses down her neck.

Neither of them made it to the ball that night.

**The End.**

* * *

***Ducks rotten fruit and vegetables*…argh….utter rubbish in my opinion…but what do you expect? It's 3am!!! Lol…it just sort of jumped into my head and I had to write it!!! PLEASE review…PLEASE…*pouts*…pweez?**

***Sam***


End file.
